


Wrong Number

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Sexting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: When Rachel gets a text from Santana at 1 in the morning she isn’t sure what to expect. It definitely wasn’t this. Short one shot
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Wrong Number

Rachel Berry let out a deep breath as she prepared herself for bed. She had just gotten home from what she had been told was a simple get together at Puckerman’s house but ended with almost the entire senior class getting drunk and partying. Against her better judgment she opted to stay at the party after some persuading from Finn but now she was exhausted. She had indulged in a couple drinks and was now just looking forward to sleeping in the next morning. However as she tucked herself in ready to sleep her phone buzzed. Assuming it was Finn wishing her good night she picked it up surprised to see who it actually was. 

Santana: Hey sexy lady. I’m missing you in my bed tonight. So I was thinking we could have a little phone fun...

Rachel was both confused and slightly disgusted by the message so we quickly typed a response. 

Rachel: I don’t know what you’re getting at Santana but I have no interest in your escapades. 

Santana: What are you talking about babe? I just wanna have some sexy lady times over text?

Rachel: You’re clearly intoxicated Santana as obviously you and I have no sexual history. 

Santana: What do you mean? We do sexy stuff all the time babe?

Rachel: Santana, I don’t know what kinda prank this is but I’d really prefer to sleep. 

Santana: Baby, I just miss your legs and your cute little ass and your tots... 

Santana *toots 

Santana: *tits dammit. 

Rachel: This is more information than I ever desired to know Santana. 

Santana: Do you not love me anymore Britt Britt?

Rachel: Um Santana... this is Rachel.

Santana: Oh I get it. You wanna do some sexy role play texting. You’re gonna act like Berry. That’s kinda hot actually. Not as hot as regular Brittany of course but still pretty hot. So “Rachel” what are you wearing?

Rachel: Santana you need to go to sleep. This is not Brittany using a persona this is Rachel B. Berry okay. Please stop texting. 

Santana: Since when do you play hard to get? Alright if that’s how you wanna do it then let’s do it. Here’s what your missing. 

Rachel gasped as an image of Santana in less clothes than she’d ever hoped to see her in appeared in front of her. She instantly looked away and only squinted her eyes enough to delete it. 

Rachel: Santana be glad you’ve drunkenly picked me to text because lots of people would be much more malicious with an image like that. 

Santana: Malicious? That’s a big word for you Britt and even I don’t know what it means. Sounds wanky. I want you to malicious all over me ;)

Rachel: Santana, I am begging you to sober up. The only reason I continue to text you is so you realize your error and I don’t wake up to pictures of you I in no way want. 

Rachel was shocked when her phone suddenly switched over to show that Santana was now calling her. 

“Hello,” she answered. 

“Okay Britt Britt. This innocent Berry thing was kinda getting my lady bits wet at first but now it’s annoying. Can we just start with the sexy talk already.”

Rachel was about to respond when she heard Santana’s phone buzz on the other end. 

“Why did you just text me when we’re already on the phone... oh shit.”

Suddenly she abruptly hung up leaving Rachel with the peace she had been wanting.

That Monday Rachel was at her locker when Santana approached much more sheepish than normal. She couldn’t even make eye contact with Rachel as she started talking. 

“So about Friday night,” she started. “I’m really sorry. I got wasted and someone mixed you guys up in messages. Trust me Berry I’m not wanting any of this,” she said gesturing towards Rachel’s body. 

“It’s quite alright Santana. It was slightly amusing if I’m being honest. And don’t worry I won’t tel anyone.”

Santana nodded still very quiet and nervous. 

“Must feel good finally having something on me,” she then stated. 

“What do you mean,” Rachel replied?

Santana glanced around the hallway before looking Rachel in the eyes. 

“The nude,” she whispered clearly embarrassed. 

Rachel let out a laugh before taking a breath and nodding. 

“It was deleted instantly I can assure you. I would never do something like that.”

“Thanks Berry. I really appreciate it. I owe you,” Santana finished before walking off to find her girlfriend. 

Rachel smirked as she watched the Cheerio go off. Just because she didn’t have the picture didn’t mean she wouldn’t tease the girl about this. At least for awhile. And Rachel had to admit. It felt good to have something like that.


End file.
